


Rainscape

by tsukitheoverlord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitheoverlord/pseuds/tsukitheoverlord
Summary: With the tip of his brush, Yusuke chases a boy across canvases and worlds.





	Rainscape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> This is my very first Persona 5 fanfic, and I wanted to contribute to the shukita fandom in my own way :) so, here we are!
> 
> This is a little bit of a writing experiment, but I am very much eager to share this with everyone.
> 
> This is an alternate universe taking place in modern-day Tokyo, in which the main characters have been aged-up to college age for ease of independence.
> 
> This first chapter is really... just a prologue of sorts, but I'll have a proper first chapter out fairly soon, once I'm satisfied with the quality of it.

_ It was easy to think this would last forever. _

_ ‘The rain’s going to stop soon, you know.’ _

_ Yusuke’s voice was soft in response. _

_ ‘I know.’ _

_ His hand tightened around Akira’s, threading their fingers together.  Akira’s expression was almost one of pity. _

_ Yusuke hated it. _

_ ‘We  _ will _ figure something out.  There… there has to be something.’ _

_ ‘We’re out of time,’ Akira breathed, looking the saddest Yusuke had ever seen him. _

_ Yusuke couldn’t accept that. _

_ He couldn’t. _

_ ‘I’ll… I’ll keep painting.  I will not stop painting until my hand falls off!  We cannot give up here, Akira, we -’ _

_ Akira placed one finger over his lips and Yusuke froze, startled into silence mid-tirade by the gesture. _

_ He smiled simply, and shook his head. _

_ ‘You know, it’s okay.  Really.  I… think I would have liked a little more time here.  Just… a little.  But seriously, it’s okay.  I’m okay.  And… you will be too.’ _

_ He squeezed Yusuke’s hand gently, dropping his finger from Yusuke’s lips. _

_ ‘Akira…’ _

_ ‘Let’s… just stay here a little longer.  I want to be with you right up until the sun comes out.’ _

_ He said things like that so easily, smiling just the way he always did. _

_ As though he knew exactly what was going to happen the second the rain stopped falling, and that he wasn’t afraid.   _

_ He probably wasn’t.  Akira was the bravest person Yusuke had ever met. _

_ No.   _ Is.   _ Not was.   _ Never _ was. _

_ ‘I will still continue to paint, Akira.’  Yusuke stared up into the clouds, wishing they’d stay forever, make this moment last forever.  ‘As long as I can hold a brush, I do not believe this is hopeless.  You are the one who taught me that, are you not?’ _

_ Akira laughed quietly at that, looking over at Yusuke with a gentle expression. _

_ ‘That’s right.  I guess I did.’ _

_ He knocked his forehead against Yusuke’s shoulder and stayed like that. _

_ Akira was warm at his side, and Yusuke vowed to find a way to fix this. _

_ Somehow. _


End file.
